


Sharing is Caring

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Akira’s alter ego comes to visit you again.
Relationships: Joker (Persona 5)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Sharing is Caring

The insides of your shared house are warm as the cold night covers the city.

Your sleep was interrupted by the faint knocking at the door you tap Akira awake.

“...What is it?” His sleepy voice answers.

“I hear someone knocking.”

Akira looks at the alarm clock standing beside the bed. Reading 12:06. “I’ll go check it out.” 

A few minutes later Akira comes back. 

An identical version of Akira appeared though the doorway.

“Hello again beautiful.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch, no exceptions.”

“Is that how you treat your guests who stay over the night?”

“As long as you’re in this house, yeah.”

When you awake you see a pair of red eyes boring into your own.

“Your boyfriend told me to wake you up.”

“...And why are you up so early?” 

“I don’t require as much sleep as you, you hungry? I can fix you something to eat.”

“I would appreciate that, thanks.” You stood up from the bed, not fully awake yet. “Wait, what’re you fixing?”

“...Oh.”

Today was going to be a long day.

You sighed as you turned your computer off. Akira had already returned from work. When you enter the kitchen the smell of cooked meat makes it way to your nose.

“Hey, I’m teaching him how to make curry because apparently he doesn’t know how to cook anything.”

“I’m learning...”

“You’re learning faster than I expected to be honest, but the meats a bit overcooked.”

“Whatever, foods done.”

The three of you take your seats, happily eating the curry even if was overcooked.

You hear a knock at your door as you’re working, “Do you know where his clothes are?”

“Next to the TV 5th drawer and onward.” You say without turning to the door.

“Is this okay to wear? Hey, look at me.”

You turn around only to get hit by the sight of Joker who’s only wearing a towel. 

“I wanna make sure I’m not wearing his special clothes or something.”

Regaining your composure you say “No, you can wear it.”

“Thanks, you look beautiful when you’re flustered.” 

Earlier, Akira had called you that he’ll be a bit late returning from work.

While getting a drink Joker approaches you.

“Hello, Honey.” Joker purrs.

“Hey.” 

“Would you like to take a late night scroll with me?”

After a moment of thinking you give him your answer “Sure. I’ll go with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But if I feel uncomfortable with your actions I’m leaving.”

“I’m really happy, thank you.” The both of you exit the apartment and make your way to a dimly lit building. Surrounded with forest with streamers all over the place.

“I made some food, I hope you like it.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’d say its working.”

“It is? I have a question to ask you then.”

“Go ahead.” 

“Would you be interested in a threesome?”

You do a double take. “Yeah, I would be interested.”

"That’s great, let’s finish the rest of this.”

Joker takes you back to the house, borrowing your house key to unlock the door.

“Good evening you two.” Akira stands in the living room, arms folded.

“Hey dude. You came home early.”

“Obviously, what were you two up to?”

“Fun stuff.” 

“And...I wasn’t invited?”

“Oh, you sure are.” Joker says, trailing his hand to your waist.

Akira presses forward. Effectively trapping you between him and Joker. “I think, someone deserves a punishment for being out too late, what do you think?”

“Oh ab-sol-utely.” Joker confirms, licking up the corner of your ear.

“Isn’t this your fault?” You try to escape your predicament but Akira pushes you even more into Jokers chest. “And why are you okay with this?” 

“Well, you simply fell for my trap.” Joker says, a devilish smile across his face.

“We talked about this and I thought why not share? We both have high sex drives.”

“Mhm, what a gentleman.”

Joker picks you up and gently throws you over his shoulder, and makes his way to your shared bedroom.

Before you could say anything, Joker takes the time to push you down, “Stay still and close your eyes for me okay?” So you do and you can feel soft material being wrapped around your arms and legs. Finally, using a sleeping mask to cover your eyes.

“Hey, don’t tease me-”

“I won’t, I’ll be gentle..” He coos, feeling your pants being tugged down, along with your panties. “Your boyfriend will be here soon, he’s just getting prepared.” Joker hummed as his gloved finger toyed with your clit. Changing the pressure each time. He loved the way your body moved, even when restrained.

“Hm, I wonder...” Joker stopped playing with your clit and made his way for your warm cavern, you proving enough lubricant for his finger to easily go in and out.

“You must really be enjoying this, your body really likes me,” Joker licks the finger covered in your cum, “Mhm, you taste fucking divine.” A stray finger takes it’s place. You try to hold back a moan but you feel another finger go inside.

“Now, don’t even try to hold back, I’ll make you scream if I have to.”

“I think she’s had enough...” You can hear Akira’s much softer voice come from the door.

“If you say so.” Joker moved aside making room for Akira to use lube, careful to not use too much. Joker removed the ribbon from your wrists and legs also taking off the sleeping mask. He brings you over on his lap, positioning you over his cock, eagerly waiting for your warmth.

You wasn’t expecting him to lean all the way back taking you down with him. When he makes his way inside you, he’s surprised at how warm and wet it is, trying to set a nice pace.

“Tell us if it’s too much.” Akira slowly slides in. “You okay?” 

You feel a bit of uncomfortableness but it’s gone within seconds. “Yeah.”

Akira rolls his hips into you. Putting a hand on your hip.

Joker tries to start easy but the way your pus wraps around his cock has him slowing down his thrusts, preferring to go deeper.

He angled his hip just at the right position and brushed against your G-spot, you let out short moan. 

“Yess, make more of those noises.” Joker grunts into your skin. Increasing the speed of his thrusts in hoping to get more noises from you. Light groans make their way to your throat.

“Gah..!” Joker lets out a strangled moan as he climaxes.

“You came fast.” Akira laughed.

“Shut up.” Joker’s thrusts were still going at the same pace, enjoying the squelching sounds every time his cock went deeper into you.“Could you get off of us for a second, you can use her to get off later.” 

Akira backs up, giving the two of you space. “Get up for me honey.” You place your hands on the side of him and slowly lift yourself up. Almost immediately, you feel a wave of cum trailing down your legs.

“Wow, you came a lot.”

“Just goes to show how much better I am.” Akira glares at Joker, who’s giving a cocky smile in return.

“You say that, but I can make her feel much better than you.” He takes your face and peppers your face with kisses- neck included.

Akira is by your side within seconds, touching all of your sensitive parts he knew to get a reaction from you.

Joker positioned himself between your legs. “Give me some time, this is the first time I’m doing this.” before doing a testing lick. Occasionally switching up the pace and pressure of his tongue.

“D-Do you see that bump?” You point directly at your clit, “That’s my clit and it’s very sensitive.” You whimpered, Akira was taking his sweet time with you, pressing little kisses down your neck

With a spot to focus on, Joker continued to lick around your clit. Backing around it at the last second. “Just building you up, you really do taste delicious.” He teased, easing his the pressure of his tongue.

“Do you enjoy this?” Akira says and you almost don’t hear him due to you being so close. 

“Y-yeah, a lot.”

“Are you about to come?“ Akira says, nipping everywhere at your body but not enough to hurt or bruise the skin. “That’s odd, I thought you’d last a bit more.”

“Well...i-it’s kinda hard to not come when you have two guys all over your body.” Joker hummed in agreement, causing vibrations to hit your clit. “Woah...” You moan out, feeling a wave of satisfaction come over you.

Joker is happy to lick up your juices as you came, making sure to get every last drop. He continued slowly pulling out with lips covered in your juices.

“So how was it?” You smile at Joker who licks all corners of his mouth. While Akira presses a tender kiss to your cheek.

“I really loved it, but there’s someone who hasn’t came yet.” He says, looking at Akira. 

“I don’t need to..” 

“Your cock is literally straining against your pants,” Joker quips, “I’m gonna freshen up a bit.” He makes his way towards the bathroom. 

“Do you want me to...?”

“Please...”

Your hands slip into his boxers, gripping all around the pulsing flesh, feeling the precum leak down onto your hands. 

Taking your time to work him up, you use the pre as lube for hands. “Don’t move.” You take your hands and gently start to squeeze while taking one hand to the base and the other to the tip. An audible whine to come from his mouth. You stroke the head of his cock with the pads of your fingers, He 

“Okay, I think you had enough, you can fuck my hand.” With your permission, Akira starts buckling into your hand.

Soon enough he comes in your hands with a choked cry, spilling himself all over the towel. 

“Done already?” Joker hums.

After the two of you cleaned up Joker took it upon himself to cuddle you, whispering. “You’re so good to us...”

Akira followed suit, cozying up to you on the opposite side.

“Looks like you’re the little spoon for tonight.”


End file.
